creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation Universe Murders
The Creation Universe Murders '''are a group of 106 murders that began in 1998 and ended in 2001, the murders were committed by Gary Myers, a former employee at the park. Killings '''1998 - 2000 On October 31st 1998, the bodies of 5 missing children were discovered in the employee bathroom of a theme park Creation Universe, all of the children were murdered in the same way, their throats slashed, and their genitalia mutilated, no murder weapons were found. However a note was found, the note read "I hope you learn your lesson soon" instead of the sentence being handwritten, it was made out letters from various magazines. all employees were suspects, however, since there was no evidence that linked anyone to the crime, the Police investigation ended three weeks later. On December 25th 1998, a fire started in the kitchen of "The Broken Barrel", but quickly spread through the rest of the building. Since most of the Broken Barrel was made out of wood, the place burned easily. 20 customers and 5 employees died in the fire, near the building was a note that read "You could've prevented this" with a drawing of a smiley face on it, the note was in the same style as the previous one, again, there was no evidence that could link anyone to the crimes On April 1st 1999, a propane bomb was detonated on "The Guyish Subway" killing 50 children, unlike the other murders, no letter was found in or near the scene of the crime, however, while on trial, Gary Myers admitted to bombing the subway, and stated "I didn't even bother with making a letter, it would've either been destroyed in the attack, or impossible to find underneath all the rubble, so there was honestly no point" like the other attacks at the the time there was no evidence linking anyone to the crime. for the next year and a half, no canonical attacks occurred, while there were deaths that people attributed to Gary, another canonical death did not occur until 2001, so many people assumed that the perpetrator died or gave up. 2001 On July 21st 2001 at 1:27 PM, an (at the time) unidentified assailant open fire on "Comedy Land" with an automatic rifle killing 13 costumers and 6 employees and injuring 30 others before proceeding to throw several grenades in areas were people usually hind during attacks, killing 3 employees and one costumer, escaping on a Porche 996, killing another 3 customers with it. Capture of Gary Myers The assailant was chased by police for approximately 2 hours before stopping their car and attempting suicide, which was prevented by police who then promptly captured him, revealing the assailant to be a former maintenance worker, which explained how he would have access to off limit areas. His capture was covered heavily by the media which called for more thorough mental health checks on employees. Trial of Gary Myers Gary went on trial on December 29th 2001, the trial was highly publicized, which hundreds of journalists waiting outside the courthouse. Gary Myers pleaded guilty to all charges, when asked why he committed the murders, he mentioned his wife, Diane Myers, who was accidentally electrocuted by an animatronic of the character "PC Guy", her death was brushed under the rug by the higher ups at Creation Universe, this caused Myers to lose all sense of reasoning, leading to him murdering people at the park to get it closed down as an act of revenge. Myers mentioned that whilst the first murder made him feel euphoria, he realized that it wasn't practical enough to directly murder people like that. His explanation angered people, with the judge snapping and screaming "I HOPE SHE DIED PAINFULLY YOU PATHETIC BASTARD" upon sentencing him, a parent of a 7 year old murdered by Myers even attempted to assassinate him. Myers was sentence to death via electric chair, a verdict which was celebrated by many but also debated by others, as they argued Myers was insane and thereby technically innocent. Execution of Gary Myers Myers was executed on May 5th 2009, the execution was viewed by the family of Myers' victims, most of whom cheered on his execution. Myers' last words were "I'm going be reunited with my soulmate soon, thank you" he laughed during his execution. Myers was cremated and his remains were dumped into the sewers by his spiteful family, who's lives were ruined thanks to Myers' actions. Aftermath TBA